Her Sire
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Buffy rises from her grave as an ethical vampire, and meets up with her sire... who happens to be the last person one would expect.


**Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you are doing well; I know I sure am myself. :) Anyway, here's a new BtVS crossover with the Lost Boys film series that I cooked up one day. This time, it's Alternate Universe in that Buffy wakes up as a vampire, but finds out that her sire is not who she initially thinks it is — consider that a little bit of irony I thought up... ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film series. The lyrics to Wild Horses (the cover version by The Sundays) belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Her Sire

 _Childhood living is easy to do_  
 _The things you wanted, I bought them for you_  
 _Graceless Lady, you know who I am_  
 _You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away..._

 _I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_  
 _Now you've decided to show me the same_  
 _No sweeping exits or off stage lines_  
 _Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away..._  
~The Sundays, **Wild Horses**

As Buffy's emerald eyes opened, she blinked as she realized she was able to see in the dark. Like she was able to see her hands in front of her face, as though it was daylight and she was in a hospital bed or in her own bedroom. But she discovered that all around her was darkness, and she wasn't in her bedroom at all. Panic initially filled her mind when she realized she was in a coffin of sorts, only to be replaced by a different feeling that was not only seemingly familiar to her, but also something she thought she remembered from someplace, although she was unable to remember where.

As she looked at her nails, she started a little at seeing them becoming like claws. Reaching upwards, she dragged the claws through the red velvet lining, and it tore, but only a little bit, and she blinked before digging a little deeper, and the velvet tore a few more inches.

"Whoa," she remarked before pulling her nails away, and then blinked again at hearing her own voice. Thankfully, she still sounded the same as she did when she was alive. And yet, there was something in her voice that was different... but what it was, she wasn't sure. Quickly, she pulled the velvet strips out from underneath her nails and put them in the right pocket of her black skirt, deciding to wait until she could find a trash can; she did **not** want to be a litterbug, after all.

Putting that in the back of her mind for now, she came to a realization as her mind gathered the pieces of the puzzle that was currently in front of her and put them together. The being able to see in the dark, her fingernails becoming claws before reverting back to nails, her sudden strength... it was all beginning to make sense now.

Formerly she had been the girl who fought monsters... the kind that were real and the type that were said to be figments of a person's imagination. She had been the Slayer. Always fighting on the side of good and stuff like that. Except, she wasn't like the loners and the good women that her former Watcher Rupert Giles had informed her about when he gave her one of his journals to read (which she had found fascinating at the most). She had broken the rules; she had told someone about her being the Slayer. She preferred to fight with others by her side — namely, her family and friends.

Now — well, to put it another way, not only was she on the other side of the coin, but she was also now a vampire — the creature she had spent so many years fighting against ever since she had been called as the Slayer.

And she still was able to recall the day when she was fifteen years old back in Los Angeles, where she used to live before she and her mother moved to Sunnydale after her parents' divorce.

Putting it in the back of her mind for now, Buffy then pushed up the lid on her coffin... and it fell off its hinges, much to her surprise.

 _Hmm, guess I don't know my own strength,_ she thought. _Looks like I'd better be more careful next time — if there_ _ **is**_ _one._

With that thought in mind, Buffy got out of her coffin before digging her way out of her grave, the soil falling off her cold skin in clumps and pieces. Her brain was telling her to move quick, so that if she had time, she could find someone that could be a big help in sating the hunger that was currently within her... a hunger for blood. However, as she did have standards when she was alive, she mentally laid down some limits for herself.

 _Unlike the vampires I dusted as the Slayer, I will not feed on innocent people. A criminal (or two or three) will do at the most,_ she decided. After all, she had long since heard that not all vampires were alike. Nor were they exactly like the demonic Hellmouth vampires, either. They were all different in looks and in personality. Besides people, the "no two snowflakes" analogy applied to vampires, too.

Plus, human criminals were worse than vampires and demons alike; she could too readily testify to that now.

And speaking of which, Buffy was now long past the idea that everyone deserved to be saved, or even **should** be, as well as having realized how foolish she had been in believing that notion as well.

Back when she was the Slayer, along with the pesky rule that Slayers never killed humans, she had kept that idea in mind. Now, as a vampire, she had lost both of those notions, and also realized that, unlike Slayers, vampires weren't bound by such a rule, as killing humans was a part of their job description (unless they decided to use their powers for good, because then only the criminals would be the ones being killed). She was very different now; human criminals were off the list of People That Should Be Saved (if there was such a thing). Human criminals had a choice between good and bad, and yet **they** chose to be bad.

Keeping those thoughts in mind, Buffy began to dig faster, her vampire speed being a big help to her. Secretly, she smiled to herself at the image of her putting the vampire speed to good use. As soon as she managed to burst through the top layer of soil, she gathered all her strength and pulled herself through.

Immediately, she felt an adrenaline rush... kind of similar to when she felt her Slayer senses rushing through her in a buzz of sorts. This was different, however — and why not? From her point of view, it was nice... well, different, but nice.

Taking some unneeded breaths, Buffy forced herself to calm down as the adrenaline rush left her. Soon, she got to the top of the hole she had made when trying to crawl out of her grave. However, not wanting to get up just yet, Buffy turned herself around and sat cross-legged for a few moments, looking at the words on the grave stone.

Then, with a shock that was both short and acute, she realized who it was the grave stone belonged to. It was hers.

 **Buffy Summers**  
 **1982 — 2003**  
 **Beloved friend and sister**  
 **She saved the world a lot**

Unable to help herself, Buffy let a smile of nostalgia cross her face as she remembered all the good times. The 'good old days' (as she'd heard others call it) from back when she had been alive... when she had been the Slayer. She had been alive then. Full of sunshine, power and innocence all rolled up into one. Even the vampires and demons she had fought would've too readily testified to that.

But soon, her smile disappeared as a puzzling thought came to her mind. Holding up her wrist, she put her index and middle finger on it, and blinked upon the realization... she still had a pulse.

The puzzled expression still on her face, Buffy reached up to check her forehead, just to see if she had the "game face" (which was how she would describe the demonic Hellmouth vampires shifting from human to monster). The vampires would usually slip into their monster form when they were either about to feed, or if they were placed in a stressful situation such as fighting.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she felt her forehead and found that it was still smooth, with no ridges anywhere. _Well, that's good news, apparently._

It was then that she sensed him. Her sire.

"Hello, Buffy."

At first, she thought the voice belonged to either Spike or Angel, but then checked herself. This voice definitely did not belong to either of them. And when she saw who it really was, she was a little bit more surprised, even though she had actually heard of him a long time ago. There in front of her, giving her a smile that showed his fangs, was none other than Edgar Frog himself.

Upon seeing Edgar's fangs, Buffy was suddenly reminded.

With that, she reached up to check her own mouth and see if she had her own pair of fangs. And there they were, all white and clean... with no blood anywhere. This was saying something, as she hadn't fed on anybody at the moment.

"Edgar?" she asked. "You're my sire?"

He nodded, and then bowed deeply. "Why, of course. After all, I was once like you a long time ago myself."

Buffy looked puzzled. He had been just like her a long time ago? _Hmm... I wonder what he means..._

Seeing Buffy's confused look, Edgar explained, "Basically, I once had the very same belief you did: everything was all black and white, all humans were innocent and worthy of rescuing, and that all vampires were evil and deserved to be destroyed. However, as you can plainly see, this was quite a foolish notion on my part. I know better now and have learned my lesson, and am thankful I was not too late in doing so. And I take it you must feel the same way?"

At Buffy's nod, he went on; she listened, as she wanted to hear every word (so she could memorize it later). After all, that was how she was, even back when she was alive. It was part of her personality.

"Since then, I've realized everything is all just shades of gray, which means not all vampires are evil and not all humans are good," Edgar added after a moment.

"I see," Buffy remarked.

Nodding, Edgar said, "To be honest, I discovered that most of the humans out there in the world are actually quite dangerous and evil. In other words, they're the real-life monsters — almost as evil as the vampires I once hunted, but different. This I learned the hard way."

Blinking a little, Buffy instantly realized that there was a bit of truth in Edgar's words, and that he was absolutely right in what he had told her, too.

Both she and he were alike: initially believing everything was black and white, the vampires were evil and the humans good, only to eventually turn around and change their views once they realized how foolish and wrong they had been. Just as not all vampires were evil, so not all humans were innocent and deserved to have their lives saved, either.

Now, they both knew better. Human criminals definitely had to be the exception to the "no killing humans" rule. And the idea of the black-and-white view of the world? It was completely messed up — a misconception, at that. This Buffy and Edgar had to learn the hard way.

Edgar offered Buffy his hand. Thinking back on it, she was surprised she didn't feel hesitation on her part. Maybe it had something to do with the freedom she felt at the moment.

Instead, she took it, thus accepting him. He smiled while pulling her to him gently.

The smile still on his face (as well as now having reached his dark brown eyes), Edgar then suggested, "Come on, Buffy. Let's go find you and me some criminals to feed on. And don't worry — I'll help you out as best as I can."

This time, Buffy couldn't help the smile that slowly spread over her own face. She leaned in close and whispered, "As a matter of fact, that sounds great to me. I like it!"

Of course, if there was anybody who had the ability to immediately understood a person's (or vampire's) reasons for doing or saying what they did (such as Buffy's reason for whispering), it was Edgar Frog. Basically, Buffy's reason was that she wanted to keep her voice down — but only a little bit, though. She was fearful that someone (such as a person who didn't know she was a vampire) would overhear her by accident.

As they walked out of the cemetery, Buffy couldn't hold back the urge to look down at their joined hands. She smiled at the faint but gentle pressure of Edgar's hand in her own. No wonder she trusted him that much.

As she did, an old catchphrase from an old movie with the Wild West premise came back to her just then, although initially, she couldn't tell which one she had gotten it from. However, as though a light bulb had clicked on in her head, the film's title came to her right then; it was the 1932 film **The Western Code**.

However, from her point of view, the line had changed.

 _The time has come — time to find out what you criminals are made of, because these towns and cities sure aren't big enough for the three or more of us._

And Buffy knew that the "us" in that line meant herself and Edgar (as well as the criminals that were more than likely to cross their path). When she told Edgar that, he simply chuckled a little.

"I cannot agree more there, Buffy," he remarked, and Buffy smiled a little. She suddenly felt a whole lot better, almost as if Edgar had been helping her shake off whatever dark mood had gotten a hold of her. _Note to self — make sure to thank Edgar later for helping me out of the funk I'd gotten into._

Later, when she had more than enough time to think it over, Buffy eventually came to a realization of sorts: being an ethical vampire, going after and feeding on criminals definitely did sound better — a whole lot better than being the vampire equivalent of the villain and going after innocent people. She and Edgar couldn't stand the thought (or image) of an innocent person's blood on their hands, either figuratively or literally.

Not all villains were heartless, as Buffy had learned more than once. Some of them had standards and particular lines of behavior that they didn't want to cross (which they would usually make a point of when 'talking business' with another villain). Of course, Buffy had looked up the trope titled "Even Evil Has Standards" on the website for TV Tropes and Idioms — which she found to be both fascinating and helpful — and what she had read about that particular trope was intriguing, even for her.

 _One villain's dastardly plan is usually viewed as 'distasteful' by another villain. In other words, there are crimes that even villains who have honor will not go with, as well as lines they won't cross. Hmm... how extraordinary..._

With those thoughts in mind, Buffy gently returned the squeeze Edgar's hand had given her, and they exchanged smiles.

Their smile said it all.

 _Criminals, beware, because this world's not big enough for both of the ethical vampires and the criminals alike._

And soon, the crooks would learn why trying to commit crimes when an ethical vampire is watching is never a good idea.

And that was a lesson they would learn the hard way...

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked reading this oneshot as much as I did writing it. Plus, nice feedback is very much appreciated, too. :)**


End file.
